Delta and The Doctor A series of Songfics
by clairlune
Summary: A series of Songfics about the various characters and adventures in Doctor Who set to the music of Delta Goodrem


**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor ****Who**** or any song recorded by Delta Goodrem. I do, however, own each of her three albums, her first DVD, and seasons 1 and 2 of Doctor Who on DVD, not to mention a random TARDIS pencil tin.**

**This song is from her third album entitled 'Delta'. This story is about Rose dealing with her life after The Doctor and the parallels of the Universes. Please let me know what you think!**

_****_

_**The Guardian**__** (Delta-2007)**_

_I push through the crowd without looking back_

Rose sliced through the crowd of people on the street in front of the doors of Canary Warf, the parallel one. It was her first day of work for the new, publicly controlled, Torchwood.

_To leave you behind, took all that I have_

She looked up at the building towering over her. She was becoming overcome with emotions, memories of the last time she stepped into the building. It was the last time that she touched him. She ached for just the slightest graze from his fingertips, the slightest reminder of the warmth of his protective and defensive embrace. It took all the will power she could muster to walk through the doors.

_And maybe I'm wrong, I might be sorry_

The weeks since she had seen him for the last time made her wonder, would she ever see him again, or if there would be a parallel version of the Time Lords, Gallifrey, and Him, even though he had told her that it was impossible. That's why she took the job with Torchwood. She could have done anything, even just sat around at home, managing Pete's household, but she could never do that after what she had experienced with Him. As she walked through the lobby she wondered if she should be here, that her true intentions were wrong. Is that what The Doctor would have wanted?_But what kind of fool, would hope for a change_

During one of her lunch breaks she spotted a familiar face. It was Jack. Parallel Jack. When she saw him her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. In that instant she imagined that he had come to take her in his spaceship and they would travel till they finally met Him. She imagined that she would be taken back to the stars and adventure which she craved so much.

_And write a new word on a page that is stained_

Her hopes crashed and burned when she saw that he was being taken away by the authorities. He was the con-artist he wasn't in her home Universe. Billions of dollars throughout time went missing because of him. She felt more alone than ever, if Jack was like this here, what would The Doctor be like, if he existed?

_And ruined by a lie, shouldn't have told me_

She met a man a few months later. His name was Chris. He was Nine. He had the same dark, brooding personality and was a business partner of Pete. They dated at first, then loved each other. They travelled; it was just like it was before Platform One, the Dalek Emperor and Bad Wolf. But she felt bad, she wasn't in love with Chris, she was in love with The Doctor. Jackie knew it wasn't healthy, but as long as Rose was happy, and doing something with her life again… Chris proposed to Rose a year later in front of the Chinese Emperor, a continuation of the Qing Dynasty. She couldn't live the lie anymore. She told him that she was in love with another man. She never saw Chris again._I'm the guardian__I am the soul __protector__Of a heart that's been abused__I won't let love do me in again_

She had many lovers, both mirror images from home as well as new faces. But she was so careful never to get too attached, never to be vulnerable to anyone, whatever the cost.

_I can't just run to the light__Of a fire and jump in_

Her one confidante was Mickey. He was the only person she could find that could relate to the withdrawals from the life they led with The Doctor. He worked for Torchwood nowadays as well, along with Jake. He was more a hands-on person, whereas Rose was confided to her office, researching and analysing and writing reports. Everyone in the office spoke of their closeness. They all reckoned that Rose and Mickey were together. He proposed to her, he reasoned that neither of them should be alone and they had already done the couple thing. She left London the next morning, without Mickey.

_Risk a poison kiss__Just to have my thirst unquenched again_

Rose established herself in Cardiff. Became a legal secretary. She met two familiar faces. The solicitor she worked for, Ms. Sarah-Jane Smith, and her son, renowned historian John Smith. Completely alone and almost void of willpower due to the strain of the years she had spent in London, she became lost in the fantasy that fate seemed to provide. She and John became lovers, completely infatuated with each other. He was different to Ten, she was sure she was in love with him for him. He was completely technologically inept, which she adored. She thought that it would last forever; he would be with her till the end. However he was human; he was killed three years after she had found her paradise. Cancer, so mortal, so human.

_Let love do me in_

After he died she fled again, trying to build up that defence. She decided that the best way to live with the pain was to live parallel to it. She went to Norway._I swallow the urge, to call out your name_

At first she lived in a town, keeping a low profile, giving English lessons to the children. However she was plagued with the dreams that she had when she first arrived in the Universe. She was being drawn to That Beach.

_The wind crashes in, embrace for the wave_

She built a wooden shack on the cliff looking over the beach. She lived there till she became an old woman. Every day she did as the dreams commanded her, she stood on the beach, watching the waves break on the sand, waiting for Him to come. And she waited till the end.

_And pray it will pass, G__od take me under_

The shack is still on the cliff top. The children of the neighbouring village still thing that the woman is still living in there, waiting for her one true love to come and take her away. What they don't know is she wasn't in there waiting for him to take her away. She was waiting for him to come so she could finally say goodbye and let her heart finally rest.


End file.
